Georgia State University's Bio-Bus program travels to Georgia schools and presents hands-on, inquiry-based activities designed to get K-12 students enthusiastic about science. Since 1999, the Bio-Bus has made over 1000 visits to schools in 30 Georgia counties, and in the process has shared exciting science experiences with more than 100,000 visitors. Visits are staffed by "Bio-Bus Fellows," graduate students and advanced undergraduates who enjoy sharing their love of science with young learners. Members of the Bio-Bus program will seek to determine whether presentation of DNA as a molecular language to students at an early age facilitates their ability to understand genetic principles that are presented in subsequent years. Working with K-12 teachers, Bio-Bus personnel will develop a set of activities designed to help young students gain fluency in the language of DNA. Principles of DNA structure and function will be introduced in the primary grades using manipulatives, puzzles, and direct laboratory experiences. Additional activities that build on these principles will be implemented in later elementary and middle school classes. Activities will be pilot-tested in the City Schools of Decatur, a small suburban school district with a diverse student population. After evaluation and revision, successful activities will be offered to additional school districts located in urban, suburban and rural regions of Georgia. The ultimate goal of the project is to disseminate the DNA language program as a method for producing young learners with the knowledge and skills to understand DNA and to appreciate the impact that advances in molecular genetics are having on society. The goal of the project is to promote an understanding of DNA and the principles governing molecular genetics among K-12 students. If successful, the project will help to produce individuals with the knowledge and skills to make informed decisions about cloning, genetic engineering, and the use of genetic information, as well as other molecular genetics-oriented topics that affect society.